


soothes the soul.

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [22]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Mentioned Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Multi, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Other, Rated t for Natsuki swearing, Rescue Missions, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: Natsuki wakes up in the middle of the night, and finds Yuri clinging to her, hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824151
Kudos: 10





	soothes the soul.

The first thing Natsuki felt was warmth, and then tightness.

_ Wha? _

Opening her eyes, she spotted the faint darkness of Yuri’s room, and her memories were rushing back. Her, Yuri, and Sayori had had a sleepover, and after some scares related to a ouija board, they decided to head to bed. 

_ Oh fuck, what if this was the ghost we contacted?! _

Turning her face towards the right, she spotted the source of her tightness.

A sleepy Yuri, clinging like hell to the small baker.

_ Well, there goes the ghost theory _ .

“Mmm, you’re so cuddly.” Yuri squeezed tighter, knocking nearly all the air out of Natsuki.

“Ack!” At this rate, if Natsuki didn’t do anything, she’d just turn into a human teddy bear.

Turning her head to the left, Natsuki spotted Sayori, who was playing her DS under the sleeping bag.

“Psst, Sayori.” No response.

“Sayori!” Natsuki quietly yelled through clenched teeth, spotting the shadow of Sayori looking up for a moment.

“Over here.” Sayori took the sleeping bag off, dressed in bedhead and a baby blue shirt, with one simple message of “UWU” on it.

“N-Natsuki?” Sayori looked shocked, seeing the girls “cuddle”.

“Help!”

“On my way.” Sayori placed her still open DS in her pocket and tiptoed to the bed. Leaning down, she placed herself within Yuri’s arms.

“Sayori, you idiot! What are you doing?!” Natsuki muttered, straight into Sayori’s ears.

“I’m trying to separate Yuri’s arms, so you can escape the cuddle.” Sayori softly put her hands on Yuri’s arms and attempted to pull.

And then the DS snapped shut.

Natsuki didn’t know much about games, but she did know that certain DS games would make a sound when shut. Unfortunately for her and Sayori, this happens to be one of them.

“Bye bye!”

Yuri shifted around, hugging even tighter, trapping the girls.

“No, don’t go, you’re so soft.”

“Oh geez Natsuki, I can see why you wanted to get out, it is tight in here.” Sayori admitted, blushing from the heat of being so close to two other people.

“I’m totally telling Monika to demote you as vice president if we ever escape this.”

“Waaah, you’re so mean, Natsuki!”

…

“Natsuki?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a spare pillow?” Natsuki used the back of her head to check around, feeling no pillows.   
  
“I don’t even have one for me.”

“Then that means we’ll have to use something else soft and pillowy.”

“How about Yuri’s boobs?”

_ You did not just say that, Natsuki. _

_ Godammit, you did. _

Sayori giggled.

“You’re so silly, Natsuki...but that is kinda smart.”

The girls, with occasional slip-ups, managed to fit their heads on Yuri’s breasts.

“...Natsuki?”

“What is it now?”

“...This is so soft.”

“...It is…” Natsuki admitted, a blush spreading across her face.

Natsuki managed to pull one of her arms out of Yuri’s cuddle, and touched Sayori’s face.

“...What is it?”

“Sorry, just thought I saw something on your face.”

“Was there any-” Sayori was cut off as Natsuki gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

“An empty spot.”

…

“Goodnight, Natsuki.”

“Goodnight, Sayori.”

The girls felt Yuri squeeze tighter and fell asleep.


End file.
